Personal Shopper
by netgirly2k
Summary: How Gwen came to need a new dress. Femslash.


Gwen heard the seam rip, but at that precise moment she was a little distracted by the rather wonderful thing Morgana was doing with her tongue. So it wasn't until the next morning when they were dressing that Gwen noticed that her dress was now on the wrong side of indecent.

"I can't go about my work dressed like this."

"I'm not having you leaving this _room _dressed like that," Morgana retorted. Gwen smiled indulgently. Jealousy was a terrible thing, Gwen truly believed that. But she also knew that Morgana's occasional fits of the green eyed monster over _her _sent shivers down her spine.

"I'll give you something to wear..." Morgana was already looking through her wardrobe.

"Morgana, as oblivious as Arthur and Merlin are, they will certainly notice if I start swanning about the castle in your clothes."

"I meant that you could wear something of mine to go home and change into your other dress."

"I haven't got another dress," Gwen retorted. "_Someone _ruined it when we were in that linen cupboard last week."

Morgana looked away dreamily at the memory. "Yes, well, some of us don't stop and do chores in the middle of lovemaking." She was referring to Gwen's habit of stripping Morgana of all her clothes, then folding them away neatly before touching her.

"Some of us are capable of patience, my lady."

"That's not what I'd call it," grumbled Morgana. She was now holding a selection of dresses up against Gwen one at a time.

"Morgana, I've told you before, I'm not wearing your clothes outside this room." Morgana was always trying to coax Gwen into her gowns, the times Gwen had worn them in the privacy of her chambers Morgana had been even less patient that usual. "It's inappropriate."

"Well, so was that thing you did with your fingers last night, and you didn't hear me complaining."

"Morgana..."

"I'll buy you something new, then. It's my fault they got ruined." Morgana's smile was even brighten than it had been when she'd thought she was going to get to see Gwen in one of her dresses.

Gwen frowned. Morgana was forever trying to buy Gwen things and give her gifts. Gwen tried to discourage her, there were several maids in the castle who did _favours _for noblemen in exchange for gifts and preferential treatment, and Gwen never wanted Morgana to think that was why they were together. But this time there didn't seem to be much of a choice. She had no doubt that Morgana would keep her in this room indefinitely rather than let her wander round Camelot improperly dressed.

"Oh, alright."

"You go back to bed," Morgana said, kissing Gwen and sweeping out of the room.

"Something practical that I can work in," Gwen called after her. She didn't hold out much hope. She _adored _Morgana, but the woman owned a nightgown with a train. Practical clothing was not her speciality.

* * *

Gwen was woken a little later by a knock at the door.

"My lady, er, Morgana?"

"Merlin!" called Gwen, sitting up so dramatically that it would put Morgana after a terrible nightmare to shame. "Don't come in."

She looked around, her own dress was ruined and all of Morgana's required three quarters of an hour and two people to get into. The only option was Morgana's nightdress, which Gwen had neatly folded next to the bed the previous night.

She threw it on and opened the door. She tried to look like she always hung around Morgana's chambers wearing nothing but a flimsy nightdress in the middle of the day. It was true, she did, but people weren't meant to know about it.

"Hello, Merlin."

"Is that Morgana's nightdress?"

"Oh, yes. I'm, uh, warming it for her."

"Is that a thing that servants do?"

"Er," Gwen didn't want to lie to Merlin but her friend looked so hopeful. "Yes. Yes, it is."

* * *

Gwen tried to cast the image of Merlin wearing Arthur's nightclothes out of her mind, it was not a mental image conjunctive to ever having sex again.

Eventually Morgana returned with a selection of dresses, and Gwen could tell just from looking at them that Morgana had ignored her instructions regarding practicality.

A beautiful golden gown had to be cast aside because it had to be laced up the back by a second person. Morgana suggested that she could come to the cottage in the mornings to help dress Gwen, and Gwen pointed out that Morgana couldn't leave the castle until Gwen had arrived to help her dress. Morgana looked so put out that Gwen kissed her petted bottom lip and suggested that they keep the dress here for her to wear from time to time.

A gorgeous red dress with black stitching would certainly cause Gwen to trip and fall to her death the first time she tried to descend a flight of stairs, otherwise it was lovely.

"I don't know," said Gwen, looking at her reflection. The lilac dress was nice, it was just a little...

"You look beautiful," said Morgana, wrapping her arms around Gwen from behind.

"I look..." Gwen looked down, her cleavage was certainly a bit more _there _than it had been in her old dress.

Morgana turned Gwen around, and bent to kiss a line across her breasts just above the fabric of the new dress. "Look at it this way," she said between kisses, "everytime I see you wearing this dress I'll want to do this."

Gwen's head fell back and she moaned, "When you put it that way..."

"Morgana!"

Gwen and Morgana jumped apart as they heard Arthur barrelling towards Morgana's chambers, nice of him to announce himself like that.

"Oh," Gwen informed her, "that will be Arthur wanting to know if you had anything to do with him coming home to find Merlin wearing his nightshirt."


End file.
